Französisch für Fortgeschrittene
by Kira Gmork
Summary: BWFDHG Threesome! Oneshot! Diese Geschichte entstand auf einen Wichtelwunsch hin. Das Pairing war vorgegeben.


**Französisch für Fortgeschrittene**

**von Kira Gmork**

"Du bist eine ganz gemeine Schüft! Isch werde erst wieder hinunterkommen, wenn du meine Wunsch erfüllst!", rief Fleur Weasley aufgebracht.

Das Knallen einer Zimmertür folgte diesen Worten und brachte den Rest der Familie zum zusammenzucken.

Arthur Weasley schickte seinem Sohn Bill einen genervten Blick: "Was hast du angestellt?", fragte er knapp.

"Nichts Dad! Wenn sie ihren Willen nicht bekommt, ist sie einfach unausstehlich. Aber das gibt sich schon wieder. Manchmal kann ich ihr kaum etwas recht machen und dann...naja, dann wird es schon mal laut. Es tut mir leid, dass wir diesen Streit praktisch mit hergebracht haben. Wenn es noch schlimmer wird, dann werden wir frühzeitig wieder abreisen, in Ordnung?"

Molly Weasley stieß einen Seufzer aus, der unterstreichen sollte, wie ungehalten sie über die Eskapaden ihrer Schwiegertochter war.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie die Hochzeit zwischen Bill und der Französin am liebsten verhindert hätte. Doch nun waren die beiden seit ein paar Monaten ein Paar und ihr schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Fleur vielleicht in anderen Umständen war, und ihre Hormone verrückt spielten, was dazu führen konnte, dass sie noch zickiger wäre als sonst.

Zumindest führte der lautstarke Streit nicht unbedingt dazu, dass man sich im Hause Weasley der Weihnachtsstimmung allzu nostalgisch hingeben konnte.

Die verzauberten Rentiere galoppierten jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden in schwebendem Zustand, von Schneeflocken umwirbelt um das Haus, doch weihnachtlich wollte auch das nicht so recht wirken.

Hermine drückte sich etwas tiefer in die Couch und schloss die Augen. Normalerweise war sie gerne über die Feiertage bei den Weasleys, während ihre Eltern es immer öfter vorzogen, Weihnachten in der Südsee zu verbringen.

Doch seit Fleur sich permanent in den Mittelpunkt drängte, wurde die Geduld der anderen Familienmitglieder hart auf die Probe gestellt.

Hermine bemühte sich nicht, zu verbergen, wie wenig sie vom Verhalten der ehemaligen Beauxbaton-Schülerin hielt. Sie demonstrierte es mit einem Schnauben durch die Nase.

Ron sah sie entschuldigend an, während er aus Frust den fünften Lebkuchen in Folge in sich hineinstopfte.

"Ich werde wohl mal nach ihr sehen", sagte Bill vage und erhob sich unwillig.

Er verließ das Wohnzimmer unter dem Schweigen der anderen.

Hermine griff ebenfalls nach einem Lebkuchen und biss dem - aus würzigem Teig geformten Männchen, rigoros den Kopf ab.

"Aua", raunte Ron ihr spielerisch zu, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, dem wehrlosen männlichen Vertreter der Backwarenkunst einen Fingernagel durch sein nicht existierendes Herz zu bohren.

"Wem galt das denn?", fragte der Rothaarige und wich ein Stück vor seiner Freundin zurück.

"Harry, weil er so dumm war, sich mit einem unerprobten Fluch selbst zu treffen, so dass er Weihnachten bewusstlos unter Poppys Aufsicht im Krankenflügel verbringen muss. Und Neville, der mich küsste, als ich unter dem Mistelzweig stand, mit dem Kommentar, dass ich es wohl darauf angelegt hätte, ihm endlich nahe zu kommen...ach, ja, und natürlich deinem Bruder Bill, der die schrecklichste Frau des ganzen Planeten geheiratet hat, damit sie uns jetzt alle Jahre wieder das Weihnachtsfest verderben kann...aber was rede ich denn? Ich suche mir einfach auch einen Mann, den ich rumkommandieren kann, dann stört mich nicht mehr was Fleur macht, weil ich dann die einmalige Chance habe, meinen eigenen Schwiegereltern den friedlichsten Tag des Jahres zu verderben."

"Aha - klingt nach einem guten Plan", raunte Ron ihr zu und stieß sie dann freundschaftlich an.

Hermine konnte nun doch ein lachendes Glucksen nicht unterdrücken, was ihr jedoch sofort wieder verging, als Bill Weasley seinen Kopf erneut durch die Zimmertür steckte.

Seine Wangen waren gerötet und er blickte direkt zu ihr.

"Hermine, könntest du bitte mal kommen...ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Meine?", erwiderte sie verblüfft.

"Bitte", war das einzige was er noch sagte und sein Blick wurde flehentlich.

"Bestimmt Weibergeschichten", murmelte Ron und fing sich dafür einen Boxhieb von Hermine ein. Fred und George lachten gleichzeitig und stimmten ein feixendes: "Frööööhöllische Weihnacht überall...", an.

Hermine ignorierte sie und folgte dem ältesten Weasley schweigend die Treppe hinauf.

Als sie vor der Zimmertür standen, hielt Bill kurz inne und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann entschied er sich anders und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür, um Hermine eine einladende Geste anzudeuten.

Fleur saß auf dem Bett und ihre Arme waren demonstrativ verschränkt.

Ihr lodernder Blick durchbohrte Hermine geradezu.

Irritiert schüttelte die Gryffindor den Kopf: "Was soll das? Wozu brauchst du meine Hilfe, Bill?"

Der junge Mann räusperte sich umständlich und wandte sich schließlich an Fleur: "Sag DU es ihr!", forderte er knapp.

Fleur funkelte nun auch ihn wütend an: "Isch will, dass du mit ihm schläfst", sagte Fleur schließlich an Hermine gewandt.

Einen Moment lang schien die Welt still zu stehen, dann atmete Hermine tief durch und fragte: "Wie bitte? Ich glaube, deine Sprachprobleme sind schlimmer als ich immer dachte. Du hast gerade gesagt, dass ich mit deinem Mann schlafen soll."

Fleur ließ die Arme sinken und klopfte mit einer Hand einladend auf das Bett: "Ja, genau das 'abe isch gesagt!"

Prüfend sah Hermine jetzt zu Bill, ob er auch das gleiche verstanden hatte, wie sie. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und Hermine kam der Verdacht, dass er überlegte, ob er Fleur demnächst nur noch in St. Mungos würde besuchen können.

"Ähm...ich gehe dann wohl besser mal", erwiderte Hermine und trat den vorsichtigen Rückzug an.

Als sie die Tür gerade öffnen wollte, schnellte Bills Hand plötzlich vor, und er schlug die Tür energisch ins Schloss.

Hermine fuhr zu ihm herum und sah ihn empört an: "Lass mich raus, Bill!"

Ohne ihr den Weg frei zu geben, wandte er sich jetzt mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihr um.

"Nicht doch so schnell. Die Idee ist doch gar nicht so schlecht."

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Langsam und bedächtig betonte sie jedes einzelne Wort: "Lass...mich...sofort...raus!"

Seine Antwort bestand darin, seine Hände links und rechts von ihrem Körper gegen die Tür zu pressen und sie auf diese Art gefangen zu nehmen.

Hermines Stimme wurde lauter, und ein leises Zittern lag darin, das wohl auch Bill unmöglich entging: "Bitte...lass...mich...gehen."

"Du sagst immerzu das gleiche, weißt du das eigentlich?", fragte er interessiert.

Mechanisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, während sein Mund immer näher kam und ihre Lippen einfing, die plötzlich unfähig waren, auch nur ein einziges weiteres Wort zu formen.

Das ging schnell, und es war überraschend erregend. Hermine kam der Gedanke, dass es sich anfühlte, wie einer ihrer Träume, die sie früher nicht einmal einem Denkarium anvertraut hätte.

Nur, dass sich Bills Zunge in ihrem Mund eindeutig zu echt für einen Traum anfühlte.

Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern, wann sie ihre Lippen geöffnet hatte, um ihn in ihre Mundhöhle eindringen zu lassen. Aber wann immer es geschehen war, hatte sie gleichsam zugelassen, dass er sein Knie während der Dauer dieses Kusses massierend an ihrem Schoß rieb.

"Du machst sie 'eiß, Chéri", hörte Hermine Fleurs Lachen.

Es klang seltsam glockenhell und gleichzeitig vor Lüsternheit rauchig. Eine Mischung, die eigentlich unmöglich war und doch in Hermines Innerem einen Sturm entfachte, der ihr nur allzu vertraut war.

"Willst du immer noch gehen?", fragte Bill leise lachend, während seine Hand sich den Weg zu der Stelle suchte, die sein Knie zuvor sehr viel weniger geschickt massiert hatte.

Hermine spürte, wie er ihren Rock hochschob und seine Finger sich gezielt über den feuchten Stoff ihres Höschens schoben, bis er an der Quelle angelangt war, aus der ihre Feuchtigkeit unaufhaltsam in den Baumwollstoff drang. Sein Finger stieß probeweise in dieses Loch, wurde jedoch vom störenden Stoff an einem Eindringen gehindert.

Hermine hatte die Luft angehalten und überlegte sich ihre Antwort. Ein Blick in seine Augen zeigte ihr, dass ein 'Ja' auf seine Frage, ob sie gehen wolle, bei ihm auf taube Ohren stoßen würde. Aber das war ohnehin nicht mehr wichtig. Es gab etwas anderes, das sie ihm sagen musste - und das war so unendlich viel wichtiger.

"Schieb ihn mir rein", hauchte sie.

Spielerisch wanderte seine Fingerspitze zwischen ihren Schamlippen umher, die immer noch von dem Stoff bedeckt wurden. An ihrer Klitoris angelangt, konzentrierte er den Druck in rhythmischen Bewegungen. Hermine ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken sinken und presste ihren Unterleib gegen seine Hand. So im Stehen von ihm gefingert zu werden, fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, doch Hermine brauchte mehr. Mit einem ungeduldigen Keuchen griff sie selbst nach ihrem Höschen, als Bill sofort die Massage ihrer Klitoris unterbrach, um ihre Hände rigoros festzuhalten.

"Nein, Granger...das läuft hier nicht nach deinen Regeln...Fleur - sie gehört dir!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er Hermine ein Stück von der Tür weg, und stellte sich hinter sie, um gleichzeitig ihre Hände in ihrem Rücken in festen Griff zu nehmen.

Fleur erhob sich lächelnd vom Bett, ihre Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen.

"Isch muss misch entschuldigen - naturlich möschte isch, dass Bill seine Vergnügen 'at, aber isch möschte disch vor'er ein wenig kosten."

Hermine versuchte sich Bills Griff zu entwinden, doch bei jeder Bewegung hielt er sie nur um so fester, so dass sie es bald aufgab, sich zu wehren.

Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie, wie die Französin vor ihr auf die Knie ging, um dann ihre schlanken Finger an Hermines Schenkelinnenseiten bis zu ihrer Scham hinaufgleiten zu lassen. Endlich - so kam es ihr vor - wurde sie von dem störenden Höschen befreit.

Sorgfältig beobachtend spreizte Fleur ihr dann die Schamlippen, um einen Finger prüfend durch die Nässe gleiten zu lassen.

Hermine entfuhr ein begehrliches Stöhnen und unweigerlich spreizte sie die Beine, um gleichzeitig ihren Unterleib ein Stück nach vorne zu schieben.

"C'est bon", ließ sich Fleur zufrieden vernehmen, bevor sie mit Hingabe ihre Zunge in Hermine Schoß vergrub.

Von hinten umfasste Bill Hermines Brüste, um sie einer erregend harten Massage zu unterziehen.

Fleur ließ geübt ihre Zungenspitze über Hermines Lustpunkt gleiten, wobei sie das Tempo in fast schon unheimlicher Art Hermines Erregung anpasste.

Völlig in vorfreudigen Wellen der Ekstase versinkend, spreizte Hermine ihre Beine noch weiter, während sie den Hintern gleichzeitig fester gegen Bills Erektion drückte.

"Sie soll sich gegen die Wand lehnen", hörte sie seine heisere Stimme und ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass die beiden sie nicht lang nach ihrer Meinung zu dieser Sache fragen würden.

Das war gut, denn so bräuchte sie keine Erklärung dafür abzugeben, warum sie sich nicht mehr gegen das wehrte, was die beiden mit ihr anstellten.

Fleur hatte keine Probleme damit, ihre Zunge für scheinbar nur einen Bruchteil der Zeit während des Stellungswechsels, aus Hermines Schoß zu entfernen. Erstaunlich schnell war sie wieder an Ort und Stelle und bei Hermine baute sich die Spannung bereits nach kürzester Zeit wieder auf - und entlud sich explosionsartig, als Bill diese veränderte Position dazu nutzte, von hinten in Hermine einzudringen.

Diese zusätzliche Reizung hatte ihr so dermaßen zugesetzt, dass ein scheinbar nicht enden wollendes Vibrieren ihren Körper durchfuhr, was Bill mit harten Stößen belohnte.

Als der erste Sturm abgeebbt war, beendete Fleur ihr Tun und erhob sich, während sie gurrend sagte: "Chéri, was 'ältst du von eine bequemere Ort?"

Während Fleur noch auf die Antwort ihres Mannes wartete, leckte sie sich aufreizend über die Lippen, die vom Saft der Gryffindor benetzt waren. Hermine durchfuhr ein Stöhnen, als Bill ein letztes mal hart in sie drang, bevor er sich schließlich zurückzog.

Atemlos willigte er in den Vorschlag ein.

Fleur griff nach Hermines Hand und zog sie sanft zum Bett.

Wie in Trance folgte sie der blonden Schönheit, und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

Hermines Stimme zitterte vor Erregung, doch sie versuchte eine logische Frage zu formulieren: "Wieso...warum...wessen Wunsch ist es jetzt eigentlich, der hier erfüllt wird? Du sagtest, dass Bill dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen soll...aber er...", sie versuchte sich zu ihm umzuwenden, um der Tatsache Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass er diesem Wunsch wohl kaum abgeneigt gewesen war."

Bill lachte rau: "Es war wirklich Fleurs Wunsch - schon auf dem Weg hierher sprach sie von nichts anderem, als diesem Dreier. Aber du hast Recht...ich hab mich schon mal schlechter gefühlt", mit einem diabolischen Grinsen unterstrich er diese Aussage und Hermine fühlte ein erwartungsvolles Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib.

Fleur schien die Konversation schon viel zu lange zu dauern, was sie damit kund tat, dass sich selbst entkleidet hatte und schließlich Hermine mit sich gemeinsam auf das Bett zog.

Bill derweil blieb vor dem Bett stehen und blickte auf die beiden Frauen, die erwartungsvoll ihre Beine für ihn spreizten...Fleur völlig nackt - Hermine mit hochgeschobenem Rock.

"Hm...die Qual der Wahl, nennt man das wohl", lachte er lüstern, bevor er sich entschied, sich zwischen beide zu setzen und ihre Schöße gleichzeitig mit seinen Händen zu verwöhnen.

Als er schließlich innehielt, um seinen Kopf zwischen Fleurs Schenkeln zu vergraben, richtete Hermine sich auf und sah mit klopfendem Herzen seinem Treiben zu. Ihre Finger wanderten unwillkürlich zwischen die eigenen Beine, um ihre Erregung auf dem gleichen Level zu halten, welches er ihr eben noch beschert hatte.

Kaum hatte Bill den Geschmack seiner Liebsten scheinbar zu Genüge gekostet, widmete er sich Hermine, die seine Zunge nur allzu gerne zwischen den eigenen Schenkeln in Empfang nahm. Nach einigen Zungenschlägen wechselte er wieder zum anderen willigen Schoß über.

Dieses Spiel trieb er so lange, bis die beiden Frauen schließlich gequält aufstöhnend um Erlösung flehten.

Wieder war es seine Frau, die zuerst in den Genuss seines harten Gliedes kam, das er begierig in sie schob. Nach einigen Stößen stoppte er sich, und ließ er auch Hermine diese Behandlung zuteil werden, um bald darauf wieder in den Schoß seiner Frau zu stoßen.

Die wechselseitige Handlung wurde jedoch zusehends anstrengender für alle drei Beteiligten, so dass Fleur schließlich rigoros dem selbst dadurch ein Ende setzte, dass sie sich herumdrehte und Hermine einen Zungenkuss gab, indem sie deren Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste, und sich danach vor deren Augen selbst stimulierte, während Bill die Gryffindor nun mit schnellen Stößen von hinten nahm. Dadurch angestachelt, entlud sich ein animalisches Keuchen der Französin, während ihr Körper vor den Augen der anderen Frau wohlig erbebte. Der Anblick Hermines, die kurz vor dem eigenen Höhepunkt stand, ließ die Französin ein zufriedenes Lachen ausstoßen.

Die Hände Fleurs glitten schließlich über den Körper der vor Verzückung bebenden Hermine, während ihr Mann sich in deren Schoß ergoss.

Heftiges Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, und wurde schließlich von befreitem Lachen abgelöst.

"Siehst du, mon amour, meine Wunsch war gar nischt so schlescht", raunte Fleur ihrem Mann zu.

Bill lachte ebenfalls und versuchte, sein wirres Haar zu einem neuen Zopf zu bändigen.

"Ihr beide wart einfach unglaublich. Sollte eine von euch erneut diesen Wunsch äußern...ich werde mich dem willig beugen." Er schenkte jeder von ihnen noch einen Kuss, ehe er dann mit gespieltem Ernst sagte: "Und jetzt wird es Zeit, der Familie mitzuteilen, dass ihr beide hier noch einiges zu besprechen habt. Ich werde mich also lieber nach unten begeben, bevor es zu auffällig wird, dass wir drei so lange verschollen sind. Wartet also lieber noch ab, bevor ihr nachkommt."

Hermine und Fleur nickten zustimmend und beobachteten, wie Bill das Zimmer mit einem letzten Augenzwinkern verließ.

Als seine Schritte auf der Treppe verhallt waren, wandte sich Hermine an Fleur.

"Es ist schade, dass der Überraschungsmoment jetzt schon vorbei ist. Er hat wirklich geglaubt, dass ihr mich erst handfest von diesem Dreier überzeugen müsst...das war heiß!"

Fleur strich Hermine sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht.

"Oui, er kann eine echte böse Junge sein - und auch wenn er beim nächsten mal wird wissen, dass du disch nicht wirklisch wehrst, ma chère, isch verspresche dir, dass es wird bestimmt nicht weniger 'eiss...vielleicht wir sollten machen eine neue Plan, nachdem diese hat funktioniert so fantastique."

Hermine gab ihrer Freundin einen innigen Kuss, bevor sie erwiderte: "Wir hätten ihn schon eher einbeziehen sollen...nicht, dass es mit dir allein langweilig wäre, aber manchmal gefällt mir ein wenig männliche Beteiligung ausgesprochen gut. Und Bill ist wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher Mann, denn er hat es geschafft, die wundervollste Frau dieses Planeten zu heiraten."

Bevor Fleur ihr widersprechen konnte, dass Bill die wirklich wundervollste Frau gerade zu seiner Geliebten gemacht hatte, verschloss Hermine den Mund der Freundin mit einem weiteren Kuss - ihnen blieb noch genügend Zeit, bis sie Bill schließlich nach unten würden folgen müssen.

**Ende**


End file.
